historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
José Butrón
Spanish | birth_name = Jose Antonio Butrón Oliva | birth_date = | birth_place = Cadiz, Spain | death_date = | death_place = | nickname = Matador / Zarcicha | occupation = | spouse = | website = | height = | weight = | years = 2005–present | bike_number = | teams = KTM Factory 350 SX-F | races = | championships = | wins = | GP debut = | First GP win = | retired = }} José Antonio Butrón (born January 27, 1991 in Cadiz, Spain) was Spanish Professional motocross racer since 2005. After enjoying his hobby, after getting the best palmares in the history of Spanish motocross and proclaimed Junior World Champion in 2005 with 16 years of age and after obtaining the Graduate school, decides to take a risky step in his life to devote to Motocross professionally. Early life Butrón was born to enters the world of motorcycling basically by family tradition on January 27, 1991 in Cadiz, Spain, as his uncles and his father were motocross and enduro riders, thus the beginning to show much interest and breathes petrol from very small. At the young age of 5 he started to ride a bike, as if it were a game, and presented in his first official race with just 7 years. Amateur motocross career Professional motocross career Debut The Motocross World Championship gave the starting this weekend at the Losail circuit in Qatar. After a long wait and hard preseason tests Jose Antonio Butron arrived at the opening round wanting to get a good result in his first race in the premier class of the Motocross World Championship. As every year the first calendar appointment is done in Losail, where the only night race of the season takes place. In his first year in the category MXGP Jose Butron will have to face to face with 18 riders who have been able to win a round of the World Motocross. But still his career in Qatar has left us many good things. On Saturday the things did not start well as a fall in the first round of qualifying race made José had to start from the back but this did not stop obtained good results in the races sailed on Saturday. In spite of not make a good start in both races Sunday at all times José was great race pace and was overcome riders over thirty minutes plus two laps. In the first race he remained for several laps a big fight with the multi American champion Ryan Villopoto and was able to finish in fourteenth position. In the second climb again and this time was able to finish in eleventh position. After the two rounds the final result was an eleventh place standing at the gates of the top ten. But this is only the beginning; next week's World Motocross goes to Thailand where Jose Antonio Butron held the second race of the season. Jose Antonio Butron: "It was my first race in MXGP and I could not make a good start in any of the two races. The good news is that I managed a good rhythm in both races and this means that if I have a good start can be higher up. Yet I was at the gates of the top 10 is already a good result to start." Butrón vs. Ellison Malpartida de Cáceres Good weekend to Jose Butron in Malpartida de Cáceres, in the first round of Motocross Championship in Spain, with two wins in both races, MX1 and Superfinal. Butron led all the trainings on Saturday, with a difference of 1 second lap with second placed. In the first race on Sunday, Butron got the holeshot and was able to maintain a strong rhythm to finish with a difference of 48 seconds with second. The thought of Jose is clear, shoot as hard as possible to be on top form next Saturday in Qatar. In the Superfinal, he escaped to Butron the holeshot, but before finishing the first lap he was leading, pulling hard to the end of the race, and achieving a lead of 45 seconds with second placed, Ander Valentin. So seriously Butron took the race, his fastest lap was the fastest 3.5 second round seconds faster, Iker Larrañaga. Great time to face the first round of the MXGP World Championship, in a year that will be important for José, where he will have the opportunity to run with the best, and adapt to the new category, MXGP. Sixth-overall-place in Italy Jose Butron raced this Sunday the second round of Internazionale d'Italia in Castiglione del Lago. Circuit with mud and hard, difficult for all riders. Butron had a bad start in the first race, passing the first lap in position 17, and can go up to the 14th. Difficult race because of the situation in which the circuit was. In ELITE race, José left in 11th position and able to arrive until ninth. his result is enough to keep in fifth place overall ahead of riders like Paulin or Van Hoorebeek. This result is enough to keep in fifth place overall ahead of riders like Paulin or Van Hoorebeek. The next race on Sunday in Ottobiano. This will be the final round of the championship in which José may be in the top five, before the start of official events, both Championship Spain as MXGP. Fourth place in Italy This time, the season begins in Riola Sardo, in the first scoring event for Internazionale d'Italia, where they compete many usuals riders of MXGP Championship. This was a great opportunity to measure themselves future opponents in the category MXGP, and Jose had a great race, finishing eighth in the first race. In this race, Butron was maintained from the opening bars in ninth position, later to finish eighth. Important position to Butron, considering that among the riders who were competing had to Cairoli, Van Hoorebeek, Nagl, Ferris, Searle, De Dycker, and several more MXGP. In the second race, which were also found the best of MX2, Jose came out in sixth place with a great rhythm, and even winning margin holding on his pursuers in the early stages of the race. Van Hoorebeek and Nagl gave positions, and José continued to keep the pace to finish in a deserved fourth place. Important boost for Butron, which begins 2015 with a good feeling in difficult conditions and with a sandy and very broken circuit.